Four Half-Blood
by phantomlady13
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had to know about the Wizarding World and ... well Shinobi world . They also know each other. They are eager to find a unicorn and Basilisk . Are they going to find the way they want ? First Attempt with Harry Potter and Naruto. There are SLASH and YAOI inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not have any character from the Harry Potter or Naruto. I just borrowed it for fun. This applies to every chapter there.

 **Warning for now :** Senju! Yamanaka! Draco, Powerful! House Elves, first attempt with Harry Potter and Naruto crossover and this story will be YAOI/SLASH (BOYxBOY).

 **Main pairing :** Drarry and SasuNaru

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR HARRY POTTER ! (≧∀≦)**

 **ε=ε=(ノ≧∇≦)ノ**

Don't like, don't read!

For who likes, happy reading! ლ ('ڡ` ლ)

* * *

Today was raining hard outside, so he could not play out there. So he could only play in the manor, alone. His parents were busy for the Dark Lord has not been long defeated by a boy who was just one year old. And now, the boy was called The Boy Who Lived, by the public. So many that must be addressed and resolved. He was only taken care of by the house elves, so he was not too close to his parents.

"Da-bi ...," a little boy, no, one-year-old and few months baby, call his house elf with a voice almost in tears.

"What is it, Young Master?" House elves named Dobby asked gently. Dobby who knows that the lord and lady of this household are cold and cruel, just gave birth to his Young Master because he wanted a successor, an heir. If not for that, they are not likely to have a child. So Dobby did his best to keep his Young Master from his parents. Fortunately, his Young Master, not a fussy baby and noisier. So it's easy for him to do that.

When Dobby looked toward his Young Master. He panicked because he saw his young master was bleeding.

"Young master! You bleed ... why you bleed ... what have you hold?" He asked frantically, trying to treat the index finger of his young master. Yep, just his index finger that slightly, slightly scratched. But the House elf was already panicking, just like the typical house elf.

While his Young Master was only mediocre. He was not crying because of minor injuries like that. He been looking closely at a box that he found when he walked around the family antique room. He is here because below are busy with the death eaters that roamed around.

After Dobby saw his young master wounds healed, he began to calm down. He realized that his young master was silent. He saw the direction his young master look. Blink.

'That box was?' He thought shocked.

While he was stunned, his young master had tried to open the box. But because he was still a baby, he did not have the energy to open.

"Da-bi! Aw-pen," One-year-old and few months baby demanded, the house elf saw his Young Master's eyebrows frowned and pouting his lips while pointing to the box.

Dobby snapped out of his thoughts. Dobby a little hesitant to open it because he doesn't want to disappoint his young master if the box doesn't open later.

Click

His eyes widened. The box can be opened . . . It turns out there is a trickle of the blood of his young master above the box. His young master tried to see through the box from behind his shoulder. He immediately opened the box wide and let his young master view the contents of the box.

Beneath the lid, there are two engravings; a plus sign with a horizontal line that is longer and tapered tip section, and there is a capital C outside the small letter C on each end and a carving; a circle that has a horizontal line in the middle, as if dividing the two parts, at the top of the circle there is a curved line and two small straight line inside the circle while the bottom there is a straight line in the middle.

His young master frowned and cocked his head sideways. Signs that he was confused. After a few minutes, the young master gaze downward. See there are some books that he did not understand the meaning.

"Wa-ish-dis, Da-bi," his young master asked, pointing to one book with the title **'** **ライブ '.**

"The young master wants to know the meaning of this language?" Dobby asked softly on his young master.

"Of cou-res," his young master replied with a steady nod.

"Then Young Master want to learn this language, Young Master want to?" Dobby asked with sparkling eyes.

"... Okeh," his Young Master nodded his head slowly.

So Japanese language lessons for his Young Master started.

That's why when he was five years old he knew that the blonde hair of Malfoy family came from a mix of the Senju clan and Yamanaka clan.

He knew because he makes **Mea inveni antecessore** potions with the help of the house elves of course. He wonders what would happen if there were no house elves who help him. He also knows that only the Unicorn who know and can go to **'Elemental Nations'**.

Hence Unicorn most sacred and noble creatures. They have extensive knowledge and a superior power but chose to live in hiding in the deepest part of the forest. It's difficult to find them unless they are found you. And he wanted to find **'Elemental Nations'**.

He has even started to learn the basics of being a **'Shinobi'**. He practiced secretly in the woods behind his manor. He practiced martial arts from the books he could find in the library or books from the world of Muggles. He knew that the Senju clan was exceptional in all skills, from ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. Therefore, they are known as **"Clan with a thousand skills"**.

Therefore he studied many martial arts. Such as fencing, Tai Chi, Wing Chun, Aikido and of course Ninjutsu, muggle-style, of course. The house elves had to go to different countries to get it. He wants to have many types of martial arts because he wanted to make proud of his ancestral clan Senju. And also because the book that his ancestors leave behind, left nothing to discuss taijutsu.

There is only Ninjutsu and genjustsu, though only basically. Like how a Jutsu can be formed,what hand seals needed to make a Jutsu and what is the use of each hand seals. Before he learned it, he must have a good chakra control and . . . a lot Chakra. With him perform Muggles-style martial arts, it could add up his reserve chakra. He knew it from the books of his ancestors, that physical exercise can help him increase reserves chakra.

He also learned about magic, of course. At least he was master of magic than ninjutsu or genjutsu in the book. As more books on magic than on **'Shinobi'** in the world. When he was studying magic, he found that he was able to easily perform Legilimency and Occlumency. Yamanaka clan Jutsu is evolved because of the influence of blood magic in his blood.

* * *

A few years later

In a large manor in the middle of the forest.

The adults in that manor were away attending a party given by the Ministry of Magic. So at the manor was only a boy who just turned 10 years old and the House Elves.

He was Draco Malfoy. The only child of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Having attractive aristocrat face , high social status, wealth that very abundant, and magical abilities that are impressive. Therefore he was much admired by other children. And the Young Master were much loved by Malfoy's House Elves.

Big grin. The platinum blonde-haired boy was happy with his condition now. Because today he can freely continue to read books in the library, without any interruption of course.

'Hm, until where I am?' He read the titles of the book with his index finger.

'Ah, here!' He cheered silently.

After taking the book he wants, he immediately went to the window and sat there. The library window is very high, nearly reach the manor ceilings . Under the moonlight, he once again dissolved in a book he read.

He is a boy who has a very high curiosity. Since he was little he was always curious, therefore he read many books.

A blanket is spread gently on his shoulder. A smile reflected on the face of a house elf who spread a blanket when he just getting a little nod and a murmur of thanks.

'There was already nine years have passed since that night,' thought the house elf as he recalled those days.

He had read nearly all the books in the library,. From something as trivial to the difficult and complicated, and strange. Because he knows, have more knowledge is an advantage. And he always liked when he knows something that is not known by others.

With a wealth of knowledge that he learned. He was confident that he would be the smartest student at Hogwarts later. He can not wait for the arrival of that day.

He is always playing alone. Friends introduced by his parents is not impressive. They are all just a minion, just sheep who need their shepherd. He knows that because he read their minds before. With Legilimency ability he had. They were friends with him just because of his social status and wealth. But he was never lonely.

Because he had the House Elves who are always faithful to help and rescue him. He also had a hawk who became his friend, a bird that he help when the bird was injured. And books that accompany him, a lot of books.

... As well as a new secret friend.

His parents did not know that he had a friend out there. Even they did not know if he had ever gone into the world of Muggles. Because what they know, the boy they have are very obedient until now. Like a puppet.

He leaps up, 'Father and Mother already come home!' He thought a little panic. Not usually his parents come home early. Usually they do not come back until late at night because a lot of people who need to be flattered, impressed and controlled, of course.

He quickly went to his room, avoiding his parents and of course, a problem. Fortunately, his room is in the east wing on the third floor while his parents room in the west wing of the second floor. Libraries just below his room.

"Sigh, ~ ..." he sighed, leaning against the door.

He was walking toward his bedroom when Dobby appeared suddenly in front of him. He stopped abruptly with his quick reflexes.

"Dobby brought a letter from HIM, Young Master," Dobby said, handing him a letter once bowed politely.

"Thank you Dobby, have you delivered food to him?" He walked back into the bedroom after taking the letter.

"I already do, young master. According to your order, a diet dinner and a treacle tart for dessert." Dobby replied with a happy smile.

"Is he happy?" He glanced down, toward Dobby.

"Happy ! Very happy ! He was very pleased with what Young Master chose for him. He also thanked Dobby the house elf. His heart is really very good, he ... " Dobby explained with enthusiasm and jumped up and down a little.

"Shhhh ... Dobby! reduce your voice! You want us to get caught?" Draco hissed sharply, looking at his back. Afraid that his parents came to visit him suddenly .

"D-Dobby apologize, young master . . . Dobby the useless house elves ..." Dobby bowed repeatedly and hit his head as punishment because almost made his young master harm.

"Stop Dobby!" He snapped, pulling Dobby's hand away from his head. He immediately pulled his house elf into his bedroom and closed the door. Not forget activated the barrier, which made the room soundproofed. Made by the House-elf, just for him. After that, he releases Dobby's small hand as he told him to calm down.

He put the letter on his king-sized bed. And he immediately put through his regular routine before going to bed. Once he felt comfortable on his bed. He opened and start reading the letter from his new friend. He started smiling and chuckling while reading the contents of his letter was.

"Dobby ... he was very fond of the treacle tart that you made. He said it would be his favorite dessert from now on. So Make a treacle tart three times a week for him. I still want him to taste the others desserts as well because there are many types of food he had never tried." He instructed Dobby who standing beside his bed.

"He just had enough food for him in this few weeks only. Is far from enough, we must ensure that he gets enough nutrition. I do not want him to emaciated and weak. How he would beat HIM ? . . . if he is malnutrition! I really do not understand everyone's thinking," he continued babbling as he shook his head in disbelief.

"We have to help him prepare for Hogwarts later. Maybe after arriving at Hogwarts, we will find the Unicorn. I hope . . . Have the yesterday books been resolved ? . . . Send more to him ... Hmm ... he needs someone to teach and watch him learn. How about he had his own house elf?" He thought of all the benefits of that action.

Feel the benefits that come from this action are a lot. He solidifies his resolve to buy a house elf to his new friends.

"Dobby, prepare everything for tomorrow. We're going to Knockturn Alley," he gave the letter to Dobby to be stored. Because other people do not think a house elf had important things and secrets. Dobby is his House Elf, given by his father when he was little to take care of him. So he was not a house elf belonging to the Malfoys household. After that he lay down and slowly fell asleep, dreaming of the day.

* * *

Draco's dream

The morning sky was so bright in the Muggle world. Draco who abandoned by his parents during this week, think this was a great opportunity to know the world of Muggles, more. And explored the Muggle world, he might find something interesting later.

He went there with two House elves, Dobby and his brother, Dipsy. Dipsy also his House-elf. He asked his father, arguing it would make him easier in every way, and as a target for his training spell.

They went to many places and bought a lot of books from there. He saw the means of transport belonging to Muggles, which he passable impressive for the Muggles. He also went to the museum, learn about the history of muggle and sees skeletons of ancient creatures. He also went to the zoo to see what animals are owned by Muggles.

He was looking around in the Reptile House. Because he is quite fond of snakes, not because of what was said by his parents. The serpent was clever because they will only attack when you're off guard. And people usually have fled in fear when they saw a snake, the snake's no need to do anything.

That was proven when a boa constrictor loose in the zoo. Everyone was running scared. Screaming hysterically like a little girl. 'It was very impressive,' he thought, amused with a smirk in his face. And it all happened because of one boy. He sent Dobby to follow the boy. Because the boy was very interesting.

He was small but not afraid of the big snake. When the snake hissing in front of him and he just replied 'Anytime,' with ease. He was a Parselmouth. He was same age with him, but he wear clothes that are two times larger than his body. He was very curious about what happened to the boy. Because he saw a fat man behaving rudely at the boy.

'Interesting,' he thought to himself.

When Dobby come back that night, he told all that he saw in that house, without exception. His eyes could only get bigger and bigger when he heard that. He knew his parents did not care about him and cruel, all they taught is something nasty, always about their own benefits despite having caused others to suffer and always have fun at the expense of others.

But he never kept in a cupboard under the stairs or the like. He may be slapped or crucio briefly by his father. But it was only a moment because he is the heir of the Malfoy family. And he would always be treated by House Elves. And he had a very large room, one wing only for himself.

He immediately wrote a letter to the boy. He sent Dobby to hand it directly to the boy, without be known or seen by anyone. Dobby, of course, happy to do so. Because he was also pity for the boy.

So since that time he befriended the boy. And Merlin . . . the boy is The Boy Who Lived. What a surprise to find out. He takes about ten minutes to accept it.

The Boy Who Lived is not living in luxury as many people say. It is also not to be pampered by his relatives. He was starved, emaciated, often bullied by his cousin and did chores just like a House-elf.

So soon he asked for details about the life story of Harry Potter. Because this is a knowledge which is not known by others and this certainly is interesting. But of course, The Boy Who Lived, asking for details of his life story as well. Not a boy as innocent as he thinks.

So in a few days, he has told all about the magic to Harry. And he also knows the detailed story about the life of Harry Potter. Know that he also experienced the accidental magic. But not knowing that. Not only that, he also lends books on magic to him, especially about the basics of magic. Everything can stand strong because there is a strong foundation. And because he knows, next year Harry Potter will enter Hogwarts. And Merlin, he absorbs knowledge like a sponge. In a few days, he has been reading a quarter of the book that he had.

Of course busy delivering their letters and books it is Dobby. But even so, Dobby always say that it's okay. He was glad his young master can have a friend of his age, let alone Harry Potter is a kind wizard. He even thanked Dobby, Dobby can only be crying. Almost makes Harry scolded by his family because a strange noise appeared and make his young master shook his head.

* * *

The next morning,

Ting ting

Only the sound of clinking can be heard coming from the dining room. That morning Draco and his parents were having breakfast together. It has become a tradition for generations. Draco wiped his mouth and sat quietly, waiting for his father to finish eating. He saw his father had placed a spoon and fork and was wiping his mouth.

"I've finished, Can I be excused, Father?" Asked he politely. His father only answered with a nod. He stood up slowly from his seat and bowed politely to his parents.

He went to the forest that behind the Manor. He spends time with his trained hawk, Aiolos or he nicknamed him, Ao (If they are alone. He does not want his parents to know).

He now waiting for the departure of his parents from the manor. Ao also can do a little ninjutsu now because he also has a chakra. **Wind Release: Sen no chīsana naifu** or a thousand tiny knives are a result of his invention. After a long search for ninjutsu stance but always came empty hand, so he creates his own Jutsu. And Ao has perfected how to attack, his speed is now faster than the speed of a normal hawk.

He can also get into the mind of his hawk. And can see, feel and fly like a hawk. Without he ever leaving his body helpless, like the usual result of that Jutsu. The results of his experiment which he did over the years, to correct deficiencies Shintenshin no Jutsu from Yamanaka's clan.

"The Lord and Lady already departed, Young Master," Dobby told his young master.

* * *

Knockturn Alley

On the road, this region still remains dim despite the sun shining brightly out there. A black cloaked person was walking confidently down the street. The veil that covers the head is so large that cover the entire face. Other people could not see the face. But it has become commonplace in the region. Many people who aspire condition of anonymity.

Kling

A sign that customers get into the store. The black-cloaked person entered the store located at the ends of Knockturn Alley. The person was immediately attacked by the sounds of crying from the house elf that was there.

They walked slowly to see all the House Elves there. And all the House elves over there crying, asking they to adopt them. But no one has caught the cloaked person attention. Until they saw a house-elf at the corners, stood silently inside the cage. Not crying and did not speak.

They saw it for a few seconds then looked around the store. Stopped when they saw one more house-elf like that again, behind some other house-elves.

'Hmmm ... what two better?' the cloaked person asked in mind as he glanced at the two.

The cloaked person walked to a the nearby house elf.

"What's your specialty?" a man voice asked in a cold tone at the house elf.

"I can teach, organize thing, keep pets, fight and put up a barrier around the house." The house elf answered after seeing the cloaked person in silence for a few minutes.

The cloaked man did not react, he even walked away from the house elf. He walked toward the other house elf.

"What's your specialty?" He again asked the same questions in the same tone.

"I can cook, sew, planting, take care of the house and take care of the baby." She answered with a bow.

Back as before, he walked away without say anything. He walked over to the counter and rang a bell that was there. Shortly thereafter, a messy white-haired old man came out from the inside.

He looks very old. With wrinkles that much and had black stains on his face. He wore round glasses and a yellow shirt.

"Welcome to the MSAW AEtare! My name is Garl. How may I help you? " He asked politely.

"I want to buy a house elf in that corner and at that one in the back," the cloaked man said as he showed his selection.

Mr. Garl sees towards the direction the cloaked man pointing. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure with your choice, Sir?" He asked his customers again.

"Yes, of course. Is there a problem?" He asked coldly.

"But the house elves you choose cannot speak, as a result of trauma in the past. They are one the House Elves who survived the dark times before. How about other house elves ?" He did not want his customers to feel disappointed after buying a house elf from him.

"No. I will still buy them. How much?" He responded affirmatively.

"Alright then. Please sign here ... and the price is 50 galleons."

The cloaked man took out a bag of money that have amounts exactly 50 galleons and handed it to Mr. Garl.

"Thank you. Please come back." Mr. Garl bowed his head.

* * *

Kling

The door has been closed.

"Follow me and do not let others see you," he said slowly to the both House Elves while looking around.

In a room at The White Wyvern.

After he put strong Imperturable Charm on the whole room and put barrier from his house elf. It was not until then, he releases his black cloak and his Henge. Platinum blonde hair, silver eyes, and aristocratic face come out. He was Draco in disguise. He immediately lay down in bed after the bed was cleaned with 'Scourgify' by him.

"Show yourself," he said after a moment of silence.

In the blink of an eye, the house elf that he had just bought reveal themselves. Draco seated himself on the bed. He watched the House Elves carefully.

He looked at them a little disgusted because even the Malfoy family house elf wearing the same worn clothes but they are cleaner than them. They are very dirty.

"Dobby! tell them to clean up their bodies and give them their new fabric. I do not want to give Harry gifts that were dirty and unkempt." Draco ordered Dobby, shooing the away with his hand.

Dobby who called by his young master appeared immediately and implement his young master command. He told the two House Elves to follow him to the bathroom. Because how much they clean their bodies with 'Scourgify', their body will not be as clean as if they have to a real bath.

Draco lay back down. Tired because uses a lot of Chakra to transform himself earlier. He does not use magic for fear of being caught and reported to his parents.

A small smile appeared on his face, he was happy for having the gift to Harry.

Cklek

The bathroom door was open. And the three house elves came out. They walked toward their master who was waiting for them. Upon arriving in front of their master, they stood in silence. Waiting for the next command.

Draco sees the change in his new house elves closely.

The House Elf that man, has sharp yellow eyes, ears that standing upright and slightly torn, face wrinkled like a House Elf in general and full of small scars, the fabric for clothes were new and clean, and the body covered with wounds. Not wearing his armor.

The House Elf that women have soft yellow eyes, slightly down big ears, a face that was clean and fabrics for new and clean clothes and a clean body.

"Hmm ... passable. What's your name?"

"It called Bipsy, sir," replied the female house elf gently.

"It called Clocky, sir," said the elf man gently but firmly.

"Dobby, give Clocky his new armor and ... green silk ribbon for Bipsy."

"It apologizes, it's not necessary, sir," "B-But," the elf said together, they find objectionable. They've been happy because the Young Master already wants to buy them.

"There are no buts. This is my command. I want to give you as a gift for my special friend. Not a gift from Draco Malfoy is not the best stuff. So shut up and accept it." Draco said in a cold tone and provide a death glare at both his house elf.

They were silent when viewed death glare of their Master. They felt they had let their master down, they began to hit their own head. As a punishment.

"Stop it!" Draco snapped.

In an instant, their bodies stopped when they heard the command of their master.

"Dobby! Once you give them my order, immediately deliver them to Harry. The more late the better, when Dursley already soundly asleep. This room I rent for overnight so after you deliver them, return the room key to its owner. Now take me home and prepare my bath "

Draco stood up and grabbed his robe. He glanced down.

"Listen to me! Starting today, you are a House Elves that belongs to Harry Potter. Teach, protect and obey all his orders. If it is not clear you can ask Dobby, understand?"

"Yes, my lord" they answered simultaneously with body bowed very low.

"Now, Dobby,"

"Yes, young master," Dobby holding a bit of Draco's pants. And disappeared.

* * *

"Haaa ..." Draco gets deeper. His eyes were closed but suddenly wide open.

"Dobby!"

"Yes, my lord. Is there anything you need?"

"Give Harry the letter that under my pillow tonight." His letter also contains ways to bond himself to the House Elves.

"Yes, my lord,"

After that Draco back to enjoy the bath.

* * *

September 1st

Platform nine and three-quarters

In a compartment at the end, there was a petite boy , his hair untidy and was as black as the midnight sky, wears round glasses, and was already wearing the uniform of Hogwarts. He sat near the window so sunlight illuminates him. Make him sparkle and shine, to who saw him.

But he can't be seen from outside or from the compartment door. He has made a genjutsu to his compartment because he did not want to be bothered by people who do not matter. Thanks to his friend as he had found him. And to help him from time to time in this one year and tells a lot of things to him. Including the shinobi world.

He can not wait to meet his friend. Because so far they only write to each other. But now he could meet in person.

He was reading a book to pass the time because his friend is yet to come. His galleon gets warm, he quickly put his hand in his pocket. In the galleon written in 'Where' above and '9 3/4 'below. He quickly replied 'Last' above and 'Genjutsu' below.

He waited impatiently, he paced back and forth while biting his fingernails. A happy smile painted on his cute face. Chubby cheeks start flushed . His emerald green eyes sparkled as there are stars scattered there.

His galleon re-warmed, just the word 'End it' is written. He also immediately terminates his Jutsu. Not long after that, the sound of the door shifted. With awaits face, the boy looked toward the door.

His eyes widened, he saw a man with a black cloak with his veil covering most of his face.

"Crow?" The robed man asked in a voice that is a bit cold.

Blink

"Peacock?" The messy-haired boy asked again by tilting his head to the side.

The cloaked boy was immediately closed the door and locked it. He then walked to a window seat.

"Put it back," he said softly as he passed through the messy-haired boy.

The messy-haired boy was startled, he dazed for a while. He was immediately put back his genjutsu. When finished, he began to walk toward the window seat across the cloaked boy.

The cloaked boy finally opened his veil. Shows his platinum blonde hair, bright silver-gray eyes, face a rather sharp, pointy features and pale skin. He sat lean backward with legs crossed. A smirk on his face.

"Draco Malfoy," the cloaked boy turned out to be Draco. He introduced himself and held out his hand toward other children.

.

.

.

"Draco!" The boy turned out to be the Harry Potter. He shrieked loudly and hugged Draco's neck tightly, ignoring the hand that has been held out.

* * *

What will happen after this? wait for the next chapter.

 **For Information :**

 **.** **Mea inveni antecessore – Find out my acenstor (in Latin)**

 **. Wind Release:** **Sen no chīsana naifu – A thousand tiny knives (in Japanese)**

 **.** **MSAW AEtare – That shop is really in HP but I change the locations**

* * *

If you have any questions, please ask. ^^

And I want to collect choices of anyone who you want to follow Drarry went to the National Element?

The polls are closed within 1 weeks.

Bye bye (● '◡' ●) ノ


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am crying. So many mistakes I did in chapter 1. So much grammatically incorrect. Sentences of lost words. *bowed head*. I was very disappointed with myself today. ╥﹏╥

But I've fixed it. If you are interested, you can read it again. If no, that's okay no problem there. Because what I fixed is the little things.

 **DISCLAIMER :** It is still the same. I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto or any character in that both. They still rightfully belongs to and Masashi Kishimoto. And they both still do not want to give them to me. ┑ (¯Д ¯) ┍

 **WARNING FOR NOW:**

"Speaking,"

'Was thinking and dialogue alone,'

 **'While talking via telepathy'**

 **YAOI / SLASH INSIDE**

Don't like, don't read.

For those who love, enjoy! (≧ ∀ ≦)

* * *

 **Previously :** "Crow?" The robed man asked in a voice that is a bit cold.

Blink

"Peacock?" The messy-haired boy asked again by tilting his head to the side.

The cloaked boy was immediately closed the door and locked it. He then walked to a window seat.

"Put it back," he said softly as he passed through the messy-haired boy.

The messy-haired boy was startled, he dazed for a while. He was immediately put back his genjutsu. When finished, he began to walk toward the window seat across the cloaked boy.

The cloaked boy finally opened his veil. Shows his platinum blonde hair, bright silver-gray eyes, face a rather sharp, pointy features and pale skin. He sat lean backward with legs crossed. A smirk on his face.

"Draco Malfoy," the cloaked boy turned out to be Draco. He introduced himself and held out his hand toward other children.

.

.

.

"Draco!" The boy turned out to be the Harry Potter. He shrieked loudly and hugged Draco's neck tightly, ignoring the hand that has been held out.

* * *

Chapter 2

In a compartment, that had been made soundproof.

"Ha-Harry . . . L-let me g-go," A platinum-blonde haired boy lapping softly back the dark-haired boy. Trying to make the boy let go of his arms.

But he was ignored by the dark-haired boy. A tick mark appeared on his forehead. He pushed hard at the boy's chest. And with difficulty, finally. , ,

"Sigh . . . Haaah . . . y-y-you . . ." The platinum-blonde haired boy was taking breaths as much as possible while throwing a death glare at the boy across from him. That can only show shamefaced with his head down and squeeze the tip of his shirt.

"You want to make me die out of breath?" Asked Draco fiercely.

Wince. "S-Sorry Draco ..." Harry could only apologize gently bowing his head.

Seeing Draco was silent not budge. He began to get nervous. Afraid that his friends do not want to be friends with him again. And unnoticed by him, he issued a pitiful sight like puppy eyes that want to be collected.

"Pfft ..." Draco could no longer contain his laughter.

Harry was stunned by his friends laugh, no, more precisely, laughing at him.

"You tricked me," Harry yelled, blushing, pointing Draco's nose.

"It's your own fault," Draco said arrogantly as he removed Harry's hand from his prominent nose.

Harry pouted and see side-way.

"Sit down, I'm tired of continue to looking up," Draco holding Harry's shoulders and sat him in a chair that behind him.

"It's the extent of your studies, we have not correspondence. Because my father always coached me the Dark Arts. Every day he was draining my strength until I did not have the energy to write to you. And because you're too immersed in your lessons . . . " Draco started grumbling with his lips pouting. No. A Draco Malfoy doesn't pout his lips.

Harry started laughing when he saw the face of Draco's pouting lips. Until he holds his belly. Draco could only give a mock death glare to Harry, although inside he was happy to see his Harry laugh like that.

'He looked so innocent and so young,' thought Draco.

Harry felt Draco looked at him, he looked at Draco. And he was right, Draco was staring very, very deep at him. He paused and looked at Draco.

Silver-gray and emerald green met each other. People passing by outside the window. The sun shining the compartments, making both the occupant compartment sparkling. But they only see each other regardless of the outside world. The world's only theirs.

Harry felt his self-soluble of Draco's silver-gray eyes . He was like sucked deep into his eyes, Draco's eyes like a Lyrids meteor shower. (Which he had secretly seen on TV when his family went to dinner outside) And since the first time he saw Lyrids meteor shower, he fell in love with that sights.

'What?' His heart started beating fast, his face began to redden and his eyes dilated.

Draco also looks closely at Harry's face. He pays attention to every detail of his changes. He saw Harry's cheeks began chubby, his eyes were green like a rain forest and more luminous, his lips were full and red . . . His lips . . . Blink . . .

Tuut Tuut

"Ah," Harry's body suddenly go backward due to the trains start running.

Startled, Draco immediately makes pleasant his seat and swallowed.

'What do you think, Draco?' He berated his own self.

'But his mouth was full and red, right?' A voice in his head replied to his spiel.

'You'd better be quiet or. , . 'Draco tried to threaten the voice. But his face remained outside as usual. Calm, like nothing, was happening (The argument in his head).

'What do you think, Harry?' Harry also was questioning his own self.

'What ?! About the possibility of you in love with Draco?!' A voice in his head asked back.

'WHAT? I-I . . . It-it's not possible . . .' Harry tried to persuade the voice that he was n-not-falling in l-l-love with Draco.

.

.

.

"So . . . Does y-you want to know about the hell lessons that Clocky have been given?" Harry broach after a few minutes passed in awkward conditions.

"Is that bad?" Draco asked with one eyebrow raised.

So Harry began to tell him anything he learned and experienced during the last few weeks. And the atmosphere became comfortable again. They forget the incident that had just occurred. No. Not to forget, but it was kept in the back of their minds. For later on thinking back, there are more important things. As;

Who is more tormented by the name of the lesson. The extent to which they are subject. Sometimes they laugh at the misfortune experienced by their friends. And sometimes throwing insults. Up to argue about who was better looking.

Well, they are still children so about who is more handsome important for them.

They are currently in discussions to how they could find a Unicorn that would help them go to the Elemental Nations when suddenly a house-elf called them.

"My lords, we've arrived at Hogsmeade Station," Clocky said softly but firmly, as usual, bowing. But yet he finished speaking, he was . . .

Draco and Harry were surprised simultaneously and instinctively steer their hands . . .

"Stupefy!" "Expelliarmus!"

Clocky managed to fend off the spells that his masters throw with his shield but with difficulty. Because the spell cast by His Lords of his, was very strong. The effects of being shocked .

Clocky shields absorb their spell.

, , ,

"Clocky!" He immediately ran to his house elf.

"Are you OK? Are you hurt? "Harry saw Clocky's whole body, find out if there are injuries.

"I am not injured, My Lord," Clocky assured his master that he was okay with standing upright.

"Thank God, ~ ..." Harry breathe.

"Impressive . . . The shield given by your first master, is not it? Goblin silver is indestructible, and weapons made from it will absorb the force of the target, making it more powerful weapons, such as basilisk venom. Where do you find the venom of a basilisk?" Draco who was standing idly asks with eyes that look respected on the shield.

"Yes, My Lord. This shield is the provision of my late master. And yes, it's made of Goblin Silver. These shields use basilisk venom, obtained by the late Master when he was traveling and met with a dead Basilisk who recently died of disease." Clocky answered with his head bowed.

"What if we do as well, Harry?" Draco asked, holding out his hand to Harry.

Harry accept Draco's hand and standing in front of him . He cocked his head sideways. "Hm . . . It was a very good idea, Draco. We could make a sword, or bow, or armor, or weapons of any kind with it. But how can I pay it? Isn't it very expensive? I bet that its price could spend a fortune. And where we can get Basilisk venom?"

"It would be very expensive, indeed. But I can pay it all, who do you think I am? I am Draco Malfoy. Malfoy family is one of the richest families in the Wizarding World. And besides, I have a fault full of the galleon," Draco said with his nose very high and arrogant tone.

Twitch. Harry poked Draco's nose. "Yes, Dear Mr. Malfoy. But I do not want to continue using your money and be a burden to you . . . you helped me enough already. And where we will get that Basilisk?"

Draco stroked his nose that has been persecuted by Harry with affection. And gives a mock death glare at Harry.

"I will continue to use my money to spoil you. Moreover, that's my money, does not belong to my parents. And it's up to me, what I do with the money . . . . . . . . maybe in Hogwarts ?!" Draco shrugged elegantly.

"OK. Whatever you say, I'm tired to argue with you about this, again . . . sigh . . . blink . . . Hogwarts?! Really, Draco! In a school that was filled by many students, there is a Basilisk in loose!"

"Harry ~ . . . Hogwarts is a school of magic which was founded by the four greatest wizards. Moreover, one of them is Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin mascot is a snake who is also a favorite animal of Salazar Slytherin. So naturally he was, perhaps, maintain a Basilisk at school . . . And I never said that it would roam free in school . . ." Draco said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on the face of his.

"Well, you're right. But . . . Oh yes . . . According to legend, before he gone, he created a secret underground chamber in Hogwarts Castle - known as the Chamber of Secrets. Perhaps there was a basilisk in there?" Harry's eyes began to shining because maybe they'll find a basilisk in there. He always liked snakes. Because the snake was the one that brought him to Draco.

"OK. Later we will look for it. Now let's get out. I do not want to be late." Draco quickly pulled his hand and out of their compartments after genjutsu installed by Harry is off.

* * *

Once they were at the station, they and the other First years, led by Hagrid into the boat, they sailed to the Hogwarts castle. Without the need to paddle, enough with command of Hagrid alone.

"First year, First year, first year! Gather here, we will cross the lake using a boat to get to Hogwarts." Hagrid shouted loudly, waving his hand upwards. When he saw Harry, he immediately called him.

"Harry! Harry!" He shouted, waving his hands passionately towards Harry.

Harry immediately ran and hugged the half-giant. Harry grinned revealing his white teeth and his two dimples. His face is so cute.

"Hello Hagrid!" Harry greeted his friend with vigor. Happy as he can be reunited with the one person who has been good to him. Hagrid even made him a birthday cake. Especially just for him.

Draco frowned. He does not like to see Harry grinning in public. Just look around him, many people are fascinated by him. He did not like it, even just a bit.

He immediately approached them. With cold tone, he told Hagrid that they would be late if you do not leave immediately. And immediately pulled Harry away from the half-giant. He pulled Harry to the farthest boat, away from other people.

Harry just resigned when he be pulled by Draco. Somehow his friends did not like it if he were in the crowd too long. Really strange. But he did not feel uncomfortable with Draco's behavior, he was quite pleased because there were people that very care to him.

When they were in front of a boat, they met a boy whose hair are ash blonde and looks doubtful to the boat.

"Hey, calm down. This boat will not be inverted. What is your name?" Harry who is someone is good-hearted gently greet the boy. And with a friendly smile, he holds out his hand.

The boy was startled and turned to him. He was surprised there is anyone who would reprimand him. During this time other people are always away from him. He immediately welcomed the hand in front of him, afraid they will not be friends with him anymore.

"Ne-Neville Longbottom," he replied in a trembling voice. He was round-faced, short, chubby, and has light brown eyes.

"I'm Harry and he's Draco," Harry replied and pointed Draco behind him with his thumb. He deliberately did not tell their last name.

"Tsk, hurry up already," Draco clucked.

"Yes yes. Mr. Impatient," Harry grumbled a bit upset and pouting his lips.

"Come on, Neville." Harry grabbed Neville's hand and sat him in front of him. While Draco seated himself beside Harry.

"Um . . . mm . . . you do not tell me your last name. i-i-if I may know what's your last name?" Neville plays his fingers on his lap and looked scared and skeptical towards his two friends that one boat with him.

 **'Not naïve as it seems,'** Draco said in his mind with a tone that a little surprised. But his face did not change, remaining flat. The results of the exercise from his father. Expressionless Face. One of the training that he liked.

 **'You could read his mind, right? Is it safe ?,'** Harry asked Draco back. It was common, for the last few weeks, they can only say 'Good Night' before they fall asleep from exhaustion.

"Hm, really ?! . . . You said, Longbottom . . . The Longbottom Auror partner that famous and talented. Do you know them ? ... ups . . ." Harry tried to change the subject, but when he saw Neville's face go glum. He knows that he is the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom he meant.

How could he forget the facts about Longbottom family? The story of the couple Auror Longbottom who get Crucioed by four Death Eaters to insanity, until they could not recognize their own child.

'You're a fool, Harry,' he berated his own self.

Harry biting his lip. "S-sorry Nev . . ." He said quietly in a tone full of regret. The second is equally silent. Do not know what to say.

"Can I see your wand?" Draco suddenly asked, breaking the awkward atmosphere.

Harry and Neville looked at Draco simultaneously. They forgot that he was there with them. Neville hesitated to give his wand to the people he just met. When Draco saw Neville already pull out his wand.

"He . . . is Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived," Draco said with his body leaning forward as if want to share a secret.

set

Draco immediately took Neville wand when he saw Neville stunned and motionless. Surprised by the name of Harry Potter.

 **'Your name has a use actually,'** Draco told Harry in his mind. While outside Draco was watching closely at Neville's wand. He frowned. For the act.

"This is not a wand that is suitable for you, isn't it?" Draco's voice. He returned it to Neville's hands.

Neville gasped again. "How do you know?" Neville asked shocked and receive back his wand from Draco.

"Wuaah . . ." Harry looked impressed towards the castle. Under the moonlight, Hogwarts castle looked beautiful and sparkling. With a sky full of stars as it's background. Adding to mysterious and spooky effect. Neville was staring at Hogwarts in amazement.

Draco was saved, for the moment -by Harry. Neville and Harry continued to look towards the castle. Stunned by the beauty of Hogwarts castle. The school where they will learn magic or just Neville. While Draco and Harry spoke quickly by telepathy.

 **'That wand was not for him. That wand belonged to Frank Longbottom. His grandmother is the one who gives him that wand. In hope, Neville can be like his father. He has chakra and magic are pretty great too. But as always underestimated and be told that he will not be like his father and could not make his parents proud by his own grandmother. Causing him to suppress his own powers unconsciously make his magic seem weak and make him so difficult to cast a spell. He has the potential to become a great magician in the future.'**

Draco quickly shares the information that he gets with Harry. He was a little surprised when he saw one of Neville's memories, where Neville had just been born and he was able to adjust the blanket so that he has wrapped up a more snuggly, but no one who witnessed this event, so that the adults do not know if he has been performing Underage magic.

 **'So he was also the victim of verbal abuse, by his own grandmother . . . . . . We have to help him, Draco. I know how his feelings to be diminished. Hmm . . . he could use his wand for a now and he could begin his physical training. And we can buy a new wand for him at holiday time. So people will underestimate him, and would not suspect that he would have great talent. It will be very interesting. Imagine the face of those who underestimated him when he beat them or do something great. It must be very funny.'**

Harry's eyes lit up, like a puppy who saw bones. Not because amazed at Hogwarts castle but because imagine funny faces that will appear later. He is kind but he also loved a good prank.

Draco who heard him could only roll his eyes. Harry and his Prank, can not be separated.

* * *

The boats that take them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff. They carried a dark tunnel, which seemed to take them just below the castle until they reach some kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rock.

The new students were greeted at the fort door by Professor McGonagall, who told them that they would soon be sorted into their houses.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be Sorted into your houses. The houses are composed of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. The sorting ceremony is very important, because when you're here, you will be like a family at Hogwarts. you will attend classes together throughout the boarder of you, sleeping in the same dorm, and spend free time in the same common room in your dorm. Follow me. "

 **'He seems to be the firm and strict teacher.'** Draco glanced at Harry.

 **'You think?!'** Harry replied sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

When the Great Hall doors were open. They see the whole room lit up by thousands and thousands of candles floating in the air as long as the very long four tables were that full of students. The tops table shows plenty of sparkling plates and glasses. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat.

Hundreds of pairs eyes staring at them. Make the other First Year becomes more nervous and uncomfortable.

Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with many stars. It's hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall did not simply open sky.

Harry heard someone said that the Sorting Ceremony were conducted for the House in with a fight against Trolls. If that's how it has been sorted. The one who fight the Troll directly is Gryffindor, who tried to persuade the Troll to be friends is Hufflepuff, who find a way to defeat the Troll from the book is that Ravenclaw and who hide and wait to attack unsuspecting Troll is a Slytherin.

'Quite interesting,' Harry thought amused, thinking about it.

And there is another voice that describes how the Hogwarts ceilings could be like that. The ceiling was enchanted to have the same weather sky as the skies weather out there. The voice said that she had read it in a book Hogwarts: A History. The voice said with a tone as if they knew all things.

Harry frowned. A voice that sounds like Uncle Vernon, when he says that Harry's parents were weird and he also will be the same, a freak, like his parents. But it turns out Uncle Vernon is wrong, he is not a freak but he is a wizard.

 **'Bookworm,'** Draco sounded disdain.

 **'It's not you're just the same, Draco?'** Harry replied slightly amused.

 **'No. We are not the same. They are Low-Class Bookworm while I am a High Classy Bookworm,'** Draco said confidently. Confident of his own self.

Harry chuckled and shake his head slowly. Amused by Draco's behavior. Then he look up when he heard a voice began to sing.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Harry cocked his head to the side. Blink. Was that The Sorting Hat? Looking very worn-out and old. Harry had read about him but never saw his picture. So Harry did not know exactly how The Sorting Hat look.

 **'Cute,'** Harry told Draco.

 **'You see from what standpoint?'** Draco asked in a tone of disbelief. While outside, he just blinked once.

 **'But Draco isn't he was cute. Look at him, does not have eyes but can see, has a mouth, a good voice and clever to create songs. Giggles.'** Harry tried hard not to laugh out loud. He was biting his lip. He was always jealous of Draco, he could easily make his face to be the poker face.

 **'No. He was just an old hat that is worn-out, dirty, and old. Whether what is thought by the Founder when they made The Sorting Hat. It's beyond logic.'** Draco still stuck to his stance. No matter what Harry said.

 **'Beyond the logic? I do not think so, with them making The Sorting Hat as it is, they help the First Year students to be more relaxed. Not nervous.'** Harry tried to make Draco agreed with him. That The Sorting Hat was cute.

"C-can I can get into the Gryffindor house?" Neville muttered quietly.

"Calm down. The Sorting Hat can surely find the right house for you. And wherever you end up, we'll still be friends, right?" Harry hears Neville's murmur, convincingly him. Harry also thrusting his little finger.

"R-R-Really?" Neville asked doubtfully.

"Of course. Promise!" Harry smiled surely at Neville.

"P-Promise," Neville wrapped his little finger with Harry.

Then they looked toward the High table when they heard calling Neville's name. Neville shyly moves forward. He sat down and immediately his hat perched on the head. Covering most of his eyes. He looked nervous and gripped the chair he occupied tightly. After nearly three minutes passed, The Sorting Hat shouted Hufflepuff.

Neville was delighted when he saw Harry grinned and clapped loudly for him. He also saw Draco clapping softly for him.

He immediately ran to his house table. A few seconds later he ran back toward the High Table. He forgot to release the Sorting Hat. Everyone laughed at him, he felt very embarrassed. He looked at his two friends. And saw Harry frowned, while Draco looked at with an expression of disdain.

He was pleased with his two friends, they were not laughing at him.

Then the attention of all the students back to the Sorting Hat. See who else will join their house.

When Malfoy name is mentioned, many people looked at him with scowl, hate, dislike, envy and another ugly gaze.

But Draco walked toward the Sorting Hat with head raised high. He will not care what people say as they are not important.

Harry looked Draco's back thinks that Draco is very steadfast and strong. He was not affected in the slightest by others views. And he frowned again, he does not like what done by his other pupils.

Do not they know? If they can not judge a book just by the cover alone. Disappointing. Harry began to organize his breath, trying to calm himself. When he had calmed down, he looked again at Draco. Just when the Sorting Hat shouted Slytherin.

Harry saw Draco showed little smirk to him. And he walked with such a noble aura heading to his house table.

 **'Like I said, do not you?'** Draco said smugly at Harry.

 **'Hn, yes Mr. Know-It-All . . . what was said by the Sorting Hat?'** Harry asked curiously.

 **'Pfft, you should find out for yourself, Harry?'** Draco loves to make Harry curious like that.

"Potter, Harry!" called.

Instantly, the Great Hall suddenly became silent. All the residents are very surprised to hear that name been called. You can hear the voice of Pin Drop. Moments later noise came back in the whole Great Hall. The topic ?! The Boy Who Lived.

Harry tried to make his face expressionless as Draco did usually . He was unaware that his face is now cold and shut. And he brought the aura of someone powerful and looked like a knight.

 **'Well done, Harry! You've successfully made all of them more amazed at you.'** Draco sarcastically congratulated Harry.

Harry already seated and wear the Sorting Hat when he can only blinked.

 **'What?'** Harry cried out in surprise.

 **'No need to shout. I can hear you clearly, Mr. Potter. '** An another voice said in his mind. That sure it isn't Draco.

 **'Of course not, Mr. Potter. I'm not your friend, . I was The Great Sorting Hat . . .'** Sorting Hat's voice sounded amused.

 **'Interesting, interesting. Your curiosity is very big, you want to have a broad knowledge and useful to help your friend. Ravenclaw can overcome your thirst to that . . . But you're also going to do anything to help your friends, with your sense of loyalty like that you can get into Hufflepuff just fine. In any way, your ambition will make you fit in Slytherin . . . And you will also be risking your life to help your friends. Really great courage, Godric would have liked you. Oh, you also want to find a Unicorn? You want to go to the Elemental Nations? With your friends? Hm . . . so where I'm going to put you?'**

 **'Wherever it is, It's not a problem. Because I will remain friends with my friend even though we have different houses. But it seems like I did not fit in with Ravenclaw. I like to learn anything, but I'm not going to dedicate all my time just to learn. So I think we should write off Ravenclaw?'** Harry helped Sorting Hat to determine his house.

 **'Hm, Rowena will surely be disappointed. But okay, we scratch Ravenclaw. Your friend is already in Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Look for me if you need a helping hands (even I don't have one). Then I will place you in . . . GRYFFINDOR!'**

The voice comes from the Gryffindor table is the loudest and noisier. They were very happy because they get The Boy Who Lived in their house. They were stomping and banging the table with gusto. And they also threw underestimate gaze across the table to them.

Happy because they are superior to the dormitory of the Pure-blood. But they did not know that it will not last long.

Harry casually walked toward the Gryffindor table. And forced to sit in a place that has been cleared by others Gryffindor. Right in the middle.

'Troublesome,' Harry thought.

After he sat down, then the Sorting Ceremony begins again. But many can not sustain their attention to the Sorting Hat. They certainly will ever look back towards Harry.

After the sorting, of all the First Year students finished. The Headmaster then stood up with a big smile and twinkling eyes, he began to give a speech.

"Welcome back to you all and welcome to the First Year to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Let's the feast begin."

Miraculously, all the tables popping up a wide variety of food. From the usual bread to ice cream mountains. *That's yummy*

All students and teachers began to eat. No exception to the three friends. Draco surrounded by many bootlickers in his left and right side. So Draco strengthens his Occlumency defenses. And of course, his face is expressionless as he answered questions from his housemates. Draco also did not forget to apply all the political lessons and Pure-blood that was taught by his father, so everyone thinks he is the same as his father.

While Harry gets hit with a lot of questions surrounding him. Many are also asking him to display the famous symbol on his forehead. Harry sat in front of a people who have a voice that seemed to know everything. The voice was, in fact, a girl. He had been told that she knew a lot about Harry, from the book she had read.

'Ugh, how could you know about a person just from a book?' Harry thought in disbelief.

He also met with two identical twins, that if talk always finishes each other sentences . They made Harry a little dizzy.

'Maybe that's what they want, making his opponent dizzy and careless.' Harry thought to himself.

Another case with Neville. He enjoyed his meal in peace. His friends at the same table, greet him friendly. They are also often invited Neville to join in their conversations. And sometimes they let Neville with his thoughts. Even there are some people do not like to talk with him. But that's fine, he always has meet people like that. And overall he felt Hufflepuff is the right house for him.

* * *

They had finished their dinner and were heading to their dorm respectively.

Neville headed to the basement. Draco to the dungeon. And Harry to the staircase that goes up.

"Bye, Neville, Bye Draco," Harry who smiled broadly waving his hands in passion. He deliberately shouting loudly.

"B-Bye H-Harry," Neville were surprised by Harry's shouts, replying nervously. Because everyone turns their attention toward them.

"Hn," Draco replied coldly as if he answered reluctantly. And quickly turned, either because he was very fast to turn around or because a spell. His robe fluttering dramatically as if he is the king with long robes that were dismissed his subordinates.

* * *

Night has arrived

All the pupils have been asleep. But not with Draco and Harry, they're talking via telepathy.

 **'Draco, you're not sleeping, right?'** Harry asked as he sat at his bedside window. He was staring at the night sky. He was glad to see the sight. He had always lived in the cupboard under the stairs. So it is the view that not often he saw.

 **'No, I'm not sleeping. Where the entrance to Gryffindor's Common room?'** Draco replied, staring at the ceiling of his canopy bed. He has his own room because the oddities happened this year. But he is happy with his current situation.

 **'Hm?! Oh, behind the painting of The Fat-Lady at the end of The fat-lady's corridor who is on the seventh floor. Slytherin?'** Harry was looking at Hedwig, his owl, flying toward him.

 **'Behind the stone wall in the dungeon. Do you want to bring Neville along with us?'** Draco looking to every corner of his room. Many carvings of snakes, if he could just speak Parseltongue like Harry.

 **'Yeah, I guess he's just like us, have a family but never cared about and loved by them. Do you mind?'** Harry stroked Hedwig body with gentleness.

 **'Not really. I felt Lo-Neville has potential if sharpened. And it could be advantageous to us. If that's your wish, I will go along with you. But we must immediately begin his training and prepared him as early as possible. I want an ally rather than a burden.'** After a long second, Draco looked at the carvings. He so wants to quickly find Basilisk. Who knew, maybe he could be bonded with her/him.

 **'Yes yes. Like usual, you always said about the advantages. But it is true we have to train Neville immediately. I wanted, so he could protect his own self. Because we are not always together. Hmmm, you know where we could have a place to practice in secret?'** Harry biting his fingernails, he racked his brain, try to find out if there is a story about a room like that.

 **'Hmmm, I'm sure there must be a room like that at Hogwarts . . . I'll have Dobby to look for it,'**

"Dobby!" Draco got up and sat on his bed, folding his legs.

"Yes, my Lord," Dobby appeared soundlessly. The results of Draco's demand. He bowed deeply nearly touching the floor.

"Rise. I want you to find a room that can be used by me and Harry to practice in secret. I'm sure there is room in Hogwarts like that,"

"Yes. My Lord. I'll take your orders. "

"If it could be as soon as possible,"

"Yes. My Lord. Excuse me, My Lord,"

"Yes. You're dismissed."

Draco lay back down. And incline his body to the side, looking into the fireplace.

 **'Harry, I've told Dobby to find it. So wait for news from Dobby. Are you already preparing for tomorrow? '**

 **'Ok. I Already. I've read all the First Year's textbooks, Draco. So I'll be fine. Do not worry. I can not wait to meet with the teachers. Oh yeah, speaking of the teacher. Do you know your Godfather, looked at me weirdly?'**

 **'Good. I can not wait either to showed my knowledge. Uncle Sev? Is it? Hmm, maybe . . . because . . . your eyes like the eyes of your mother? As far as I know, Uncle Sev was very close to your mother in his school days. And it's not you that say, do not judge a book by its cover ?!'** Although Harry did not see Draco, he knew that Draco was showing that annoying smirk.

 **'But I'm not saying that your godfather evil or what. He just looked at me weirdly.'** Harry pouted.

 **'It was getting late. Go to Sleep. I do not want to be late on the first day, later in the morning I'll wake you. And we will find out what Uncle Sev reasons later,Ok?'**

Harry who heard it, suddenly yawning. He immediately became sleepy. So he immediately moved from his seat after he flew Hedwig first. And close its window.

Harry crawled onto his bed. And immediately pulled the thick maroon blanket to cover his entire body and most of his face. He tilts his body to the side and his eyes began to close. He was glad he got his own room.

Draco was curled and pulled the blanket over him, nearly cover all of his body. which left only his hair alone. Draco did not forget to send Dipsy to wake him the next morning.

 **'Good Night, Harry,'**

 **'Good Night, Draco,'**

And they fell asleep and go to dreamland.

 **TBC**

* * *

What will happen in their first day of school?

Stay tuned in the next chapter.

* * *

To my dear reviewer. This your review reply.

 **gabycha :** Thank you for loving the first chapter. We meet again. Update? Err . . . . . . . . I target once a week. Is that ok ?

 **Niekelien :** Thank you for having liked the first chapter. I hope you liked this chapter too.

 **PerdidoKitsune :** You think so ?! Thank you ! / (/ / • /ω/ • / /) / It has been updated. May you also liked this chapter.

 **Guest (Jack) :** THANK YOU SO MUCH ! I hope you also liked this chapter.

 **For the Favorite:**

Otakuversion2.0, gabycha, storyrat, Bookwormy3333, abyg2, KazzyFreax and MrMan737.

THANK YOU because have made this your favorite story.

 **For who Follow:**

Pikachu79, AuraFighter23, Otakuversion2.0, Senyo no Rida, gabycha, Vskylight, Ultimate Slytherin, Phidias Bagel, .520, Bookwormy3333, PerdidoKitsune, Yuki Kira Phantomhive and MrMan737.

Thanks for being a follower of this story.

 **WITHOUT YOU ALL THIS STORY WILL GET STUCK.**

(Not likely to happen, coz I'm having so much fun writing this story)

* * *

The polls has been closed. I'm sorry, I don't look at the polls for the last minute. Well, it's not Severus Snape intersting choices. OK, I will bring Severus go to Elemntal Nations with Drarry.

If you have any questions, please ask. ^^

Bye bye (● '◡' ●) ノ


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER :** Err . . . I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. Really! I swear! (glance fearfully at the lawyers that both **J.K. Rowling** and **Masashi Kishimoto** hired)

Once again. I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto or any character in that both. They still rightfully belongs to **J.K. Rowling** and **Masashi Kishimoto**. （￣へ￣）

 **WARNING FOR NOW :** A kissing scenes, Harry and Neville get injured, A Mountain Troll, Character death, and a dragon.

"Talking,"

'Thought,'

 **'Telepathy'**

 **THANK YOU for the amazing review gabycha. This chapter DEDICATE for you.**

 **YAOI / SLASH INSIDE**

Don't like, don't read.

For those who love, enjoy! (≧ ∀ ≦)

* * *

 **Previously :** Harry who heard it, suddenly yawning. He immediately became sleepy. So he immediately moved from his seat after he flew Hedwig first. And close its window.

Harry crawled onto his bed. And immediately pulled the thick blanket maroon to cover his entire body and most of his face. He tilts his body to the side and his eyes began to close. He was glad he got his own room.

Draco was curled and pulled the blanket over him, nearly cover all of his body. which left only his hair alone. Draco did not forget to send Dipsy to wake him the next morning.

 **'Good Night, Harry,'**

 **'Good Night, Draco,'**

And they fell asleep and go to dreamland.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Tomorrow morning.

A House Elf was trying to wake his master. He shook his master slowly, his master whole body is covered by a blanket.

"Master Draco, wake up, morning has come." Dipsy softly calling his master.

"Um . . . . . . . Hoam," Draco started opening his eyes and blinked.

"I'm awake," Draco lay down for a few seconds. Tried to awaken all of his body parts. He then got up and sat on his bed. He then lowered his feet to the floor. He stretching his hands and body like a cat.

Draco then walked into his bathroom. He immediately washed his face first, to make him more awake. He then cast a cleaning charm on his mouth. He saw his reflection in the glass. His hairs are messy, his eyes still sleepy, and his cheeks were flushed. The same as usual.

He began to undress and put his clothes on the sink edge. The House Elf will take care of it later. He walked to the shower box and began to tap the faucet head. He set the water temperature as he deemed fit, then he was standing under the shower.

His shower do not only on his head. But also in the left and right side of him and the front of him. He looked up with eyes closed. Feeling the water hit his face. After that, he turns down his shower a bit.

He took his shampoo, which smelled Cinnamon and Honey. After his hair was clean, he took his soap, which smelled Forest and woods. He always felt the scent of the woods can make him calm.

When finished he came out of his shower, he then took a towel that has been prepared by Dipsy beside the sink. He drying his hair first, after that his body, and put the towel back in the place where he takes it. He took a bathrobe on the other side of his sink.

After tied his bathrobe, he walked out.

On top of his bed lay a neat uniforms which had been prepared by Dipsy. He started walking toward his bed. And he sat there, he then took his lotion, and use it all over his body. So that his body remains moist and smooth.

Having completed his task, he then wore his silk uniform. He always have the best thing. He is a Malfoy after all.

"Does Harry already awake, Dipsy?" Draco asked as he walked to his bathroom again. He began to wear lotion all over his face. And began combing and wear hair gel on his hair.

"Master Harry was taking a shower now, he was just waked by Bipsy," Dipsy answered with a bow.

"Hmm," Draco see his reflection in the glass. He already looks neat and perfect. His hair is already combed back with neat, his face glowing and moist, and the cold stares of his, already perfect.

Draco immediately took his bag on his desk.

"Dipsy, take me to Harry," Draco ordered Dipsy.

"Yes. My Lord." Dipsy holding the tip of Draco's robe. Then disappeared, without a sound.

* * *

In Harry's room

Harry who had been waked by Bipsy began walking into the bathroom. He washed his face and cast a cleaning spell on his mouth. Thanks to the lesson and duress from Clocky and Draco. He could do wandless magic now.

He saw the reflection of his wet face in the mirror. His hair is messy, he mean messier from his daily hair, his eyes glazed and his lips were red and full and wet. Like begged to be kissed. He sometimes feels that his appearance more like a girl.

His body did not grow taller, his has a cute face, his skin is smooth, his eyes are big and his lips were red.

He really jealous of Draco.

Draco has a tall body, his back is broad, aristocrat face, sharp eyes, and sexy lips.

Harry shook his head.

'I better take a quick shower,' Harry hurried to take off his pajamas and put them in the basket on the floor, right under the sink counter. He then rushed to the shower box and taps the faucet without a glance.

"AKH!" Harry was surprised with the temperature of the water that was coming out. The water that comes out is very hot. Make his shoulders reddened, blistered.

He carefully taps the faucet back, to correct the water's temperature. After he deemed fit, he immediately cools his body under the shower.

"Sshh . . ." Harry hissed.

After a moment, he then took the shampoo and poured it into his palms. Which smelled mint. Because he liked the cold sensation in his head. Same thing with his soap. Somehow he liked the cold sensation on his skin.

After done bathing, he took a towel to dry his hair first and then his body. When his body dry, he took another towel to tied to his waist.

He then walked out of the bathroom. And go to his bed. His uniform already laying on there. He quickly dressed. When he just finished to put on his pants, suddenly he felt someone would come. Quickly he stood up and held up his hands to the front and his mouth ready to cast spell.

It turns out, that the one came was Draco. He immediately lowered his hand. But suddenly Draco approached him, quickly.

* * *

Draco who had just arrived, quickly approaching Harry when he saw Harry's shoulder is very red, like a blister.

He held Harry's upper arm and take a look closer at Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, why your shoulder can be red like this?" Draco asked in a forced calm tone.

"Huh? Oh, I get this when I set the water temperature wrong . . ." Harry answered with a nervous laugh.

"That's it?! . . . I thought . . ." Draco sigh of relief when he heard that it was due to Harry's mistake, not from an attack.

"Sit down," Draco sat Harry on his bed. And he knelt down in front of Harry.

"Dipsy, bring me my ointment," Draco ordered Dipsy to bring ointment, that made by his own self . Draco began to softly blow Harry's shoulder.

Harry was tickled by Draco's breath, that get to his neck.

"This, My Lord." Dipsy handed a box made of glass, that the content inside has green color.

Draco immediately put the ointment on Harry's blistered shoulders, softly and slowly.

"Next time, remember me to give you my healing ointment," Draco said, then he looks up. Right in front of Harry's face.

Their faces were very close, just a few centimeters. They could feel each other breath. Once again they were stunned. Draco's hand still on Harry's upper arm. They seemed like hugging. Their hearts pounding like being hit by a sledgehammer.

Like being under a spell, they began to bring their faces closer. And closer , they start to close theirs eyes. Then . . . kissing, a second later, they quickly pull away. There was a spark they felt when their lips touched. Like getting hit by a lightning bolt, although they had never been struck by lightning.

They seeing each other in silent. Their eyes widened, 'what was that?' that's what they were thinking. They had never felt like that before. Even though they have not been kissed by others or kissing other people. They just silently staring at each other eyes.

. . .

"My Lords, you'll be late to breakfast in the Great Hall," Bipsy reminded her master gently. Afraid to disturb her master.

Startled. They immediately distance themselves and look at one another. They do not believe what they were doing earlier. Harry's face began to flush, as well as Draco. You can see the red blush on both of Draco's cheeks and Harry's cheeks too. Even Draco's ears flushed outstandingly. Like the color of boiled crab.

"W-W-What ... is t-that?" Harry asked nervously with his eyes as big as a plate.

"I-I ... (gulp) ... I do not know too," Draco could still feel Harry's lips on his lips.

Harry 's mouth opened and closed several times , as if want to say something but could not.

Draco who saw him like that, try calming himself first. After he settled down, he squeezed Harry 's arm .

"We'll find the answers to it later, ok?" Draco soothingly tells Harry. His eyes showed that he was shocked as well and did not know what had just happened either. But he promised Harry with his eyes, that they'll find the answer.

Harry biting his lip and nodded shyly.

Gulp

"Let's get to the Great Hall, Ok?" Draco pulled Harry's hand after he dress Harry the rest of his uniform.

"Master Draco! Master Draco! Dobby, find the room Master Draco wants! Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he Came to Hogwarts kitchen, Master. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!"

"Really ?!" Draco and Harry do not believe there will be a room like what they want.

"But why called it like that?" Harry asked, cocking his head.

"Because it is a room that a person can only enter when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs." Dobby said with happy and jumping up and down.

"Where is it, Dobby?" Draco asked sternly.

"The room is located on the seventh floor in the left corridor of the Hogwarts castle and has a hidden entrance opposite the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet. The way to open the room is to walk past it three times thinking about what you need, and the door will Appear." Dobby immediately correct his behavior when he heard his master tone.

"One floor with you, Harry!" Draco said, and looked back to Harry.

Blink

Blink

"Ok, Harry. I promise we will find out about what had just happened as fast as possible. But it's later. Now we must focus on our training and with Neville's training as well and Uncle Sev's reason to why he looks at you strangely. Ok?" Draco saw Harry was still red and looked embarrassed by their earlier kissing episode, try to make Harry forget that incident for a while.

"Ok Draco. I understand. Besides our times are limited." Harry resolved his spirit. He will keep this feeling that he got from the earlier incident and take care of it later. Although he actually felt there was nothing wrong with what they do. It all feels so right and fitting. Like two puzzle pieces clicked.

* * *

Great Hall

The tables were full of the students who were having breakfast. Suddenly the door opens and two students entered the Great Hall. They were Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

What make them surprised and silent?

They walk in together, equally. Make all the student, who see them, jaws dropped, even a few teachers as well . Not only because they walked in together. But they have the same expression, cold, and flat.

They walked together to the Hufflepuffs' table. Right to their friends, Neville. Neville who saw them coming towards him immediately slide his body, giving seats to both his friends.

"Good Morning, Nev," Harry greeted him with a smile. That shining like a sun. Very different from before.

"Good Morning, L-Neville," Draco greeted dryly. Still same like before.

"G-G-Good Mo-Morning, H-Harry, G-G-Good M-M-Morning, M-M-Ma ..." Neville said haltingly while playing his fingers nervously.

"You can call me Draco," Draco said quietly.

"O-Ok. Go-Good Morning D-Draco." Neville tried to greet Draco with his first name.

They quickly seated. Harry in the middle, between Neville and Draco. They started filling their plates with food, or in the case of Neville, back to eating.

.

.

.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT JERK AND SLIMY SLYTHERIN, HARRY?" A voice shouted loudly from the Gryffindor table.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WEAKLINGS, DRACO?" A woman shrieked shrilly from the Slytherin table.

Blink

Draco and Harry blinked when they heard the screaming. While Neville has been jumped, nearly 3 meters upwards.

Draco slowly turns his head. His face showed displeasure. Because his together-with-Harry breakfast gets interrupted. He looked at the Gryffindor and Slytherin table in turns, coldly like there will be a snowstorm coming.

Everyone still silent and looking at Hufflepuffs' table, Ron and Slytherin's table in turns. Hufflepuffs' table, Ron, Slytherin's table, Hufflepuffs' table . . . you get the idea.

At the Gryffindor table, Ronald Weasley is a bit scared when he saw the cold look on Draco's eyes. But he did not give up, he retains his angry expression and only looked towards Harry, not Draco. Which is still not looked at them.

'The first day and they've already write theirs own name on Draco's Black List.' Harry shake his head slowly.

While at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson knows that she had been wrong, very wrong, to yelled at Draco. He was a Malfoy, their status is very high, higher then her for sure, and they are the right hand of The Dark Lord. She immediately sat back with regret. Trying to act like nothing happened.

All of the students was still silent. Waiting for what will happen next.

"Mister Weasley, fifty points for said something rude," Prof. Snape said quietly but filled with intimidation.

All the students shuddered and shivered, scared when they hear his voice. And they began to eat again. Fear to becoming the next targets of Prof. Snape's wrath.

Ron also gets pulled to sit back by his other seatmate . They do not want to make Gryffindor to lose points again.

The atmosphere in the Great Hall looked awkward. As a good Headmaster, Dumbledore stood up and invited the students to sing Hogwarts's song along with him.

"Pick your tune,"

 _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling,  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot._

Slowly but surely, everyone started to sing. Not Draco and Harry though. And because all the students determine their own tones. They finished singing at a different time. As Fred and George Weasley who chose to sing the song as "a slow funeral march", were the very last to finish.

"Off you go," Dumbledore said with sparkling eyes.

Dumbledore looked happily at Harry. He was glad because Harry already has a friend who will defend him and stand up for him. Draco Malfoy's action speaks so much. Although he was concerned with the selection of his friend, Draco Malfoy. But, well, everyone has a second chance and a good side and their bad side respectively. And he Neville too at his side. So he wanted to try to give a happy childhood for Harry. Because he knew the burden Harry has to carry will be very heavy.

Draco and Harry were walking towards Potions Classrooms. After they parted way with Neville on the stairs. Slytherin and Gryffindor have the same class schedule, Double Potions. While the Hufflepuffs will learn Herbology at this hour.

They up the rear. Not wanting to be disturbed by the rest of their classmates.

 **'So, we will visit The Room of Requirement tonight?'**

 **'Yes, I would like it. Our schedule is fairly tight. I already told Neville to meet us on the third floor later. '**

 **'The third floor? Is not that the floor that the Head boy told have forbidden?'**

 **'It's not that's better. No one will ever think we're, the cute and model student will break the rules ?!'**

 **'Cute? It's you, not me. I'm handsome.'**

Draco and Harry who already inside the Potions Classroom, took a seat at the far end, away from their classmates. They sat still and quiet after gets out their's textbooks, quill, ink, and parchment.

The Slytherin students also sit quietly. Because they know that their teacher can be very terrifying. And he is one of the most loyal followers of the Dark Lord. And they have to, get into his good record.

While the Gryffindors?!, when they saw there are no teachers in class, started talking, loudly, what about?!, a classroom atmosphere that is dark, the unpleasant smell and their teachers that are like bats. Or in Ronald Weasley case, he was talking loudly about how can a Gryffindor friends with slimy Slytherin.

When the classroom door suddenly shut loudly, all fell silent. There Prof. Snape had has been standing . The Gryffindor gulped, fearing that they will be given a detention.

Prof. Snape walked quickly to the front of the class. And began to speak, his voice soft but can be heard by all students. Because all the students had stopped to talk, even paused in breath. And his tone was full of intimidation, making all of them fear him, greatly. But not with Draco (who are already familiar with his Godfather's behavior) and Harry (who try to see his good side, because his mother could just be friends with him, why could not he?).

"There will no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that potion-making . . . However, for those select few . . . who possess the predispositions (look at Draco, while Draco gave a tiny nod in greeting) . . . I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses."

"I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death . . ." Prof. Snape then stared at Harry, who sitting right beside his godson.

"Mr. Potter, our new celebrity . . ." He was standing in the front of Harry's seats row and looked at him intently.

"Tell me what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Prof. Snape asked Harry in a tone as if he knew Harry could not answer his question. He thinks Harry is a pompous kid because can be friend with a Malfoy.

"The Draught of Living Death, sir," Harry answered politely.

Severus was surprised, to see Harry knew the right answer. He tried it once more.

"Let's try again. Where , would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar? "

"The stomach of a goat, sir."

Again, Potter could answer his questions. If Potter could answer his questions once again. Then he will begin to look more closely to Potter.

'Perhaps he is more like Lily in attitudes.'

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant, which also goes by the name of Aconite, sir."

Prof. Snape's eyes widened a little, just a little. It will not be visible if they do not look at his face closely.

 **'Good job, Harry.'** Draco has a small smirk. He knew that Uncle Sev will pay more attention to Harry from now on, to Harry, Lily Potter's son, not Harry Potter his enemies son, James Potter.

* * *

Great Hall

The students were eating and taking a break. Once again, the three of them sit at Hufflepuffs' table. When suddenly heard the sound of Kaboom. After the searching around, the sound was coming from the Gryffindor's table. Seamus Finnigan becomes black-faced, as a result of one of his spells that go wrong.

Wit Ack

"Mail's here," stated Ronald Weasley loudly.

"Obviously," Draco murmured with his eyes rolling.

All students find their own Owl.

TAP

A box dropped in front of Neville. He immediately opened the parcel. Inside there is a ball, which is also known as Remembrall.

 **'Is Neville's grandmother taunted him? Or what ? Want to say that he will always forget something?'** Draco told Harry in disbelief.

' **It may be so, maybe not, Draco.'** Harry shrugged his shoulder.

"Hey, Neville, the smoke turned red. You've forgotten something." Harry quietly say to Neville. He did not want his friend to become a laughing stock again.

"Hm, I don't know what I've forgotten," Neville said with regret.

"That's okay. We will help you remember it. Right Draco?"

" . . . yes." Draco agreed halfheartedly.

Harry returned to his plate but stopped. He saw a newspaper section near Neville's parcel.

"Can I borrow this, Nev?" Harry asked Neville.

"Yes . . ." Neville still trying to remembering what's forgotten by him. So he doesn't pay much attention to his surrounding.

Harry began reading its contents. His eyes widened.

 **'Hey, Draco! Someone broke into Gringotts.'** Harry who is reading the Headline, surprised by the news.

 **'What? Impossible. Gringotts is the safest building here. No one can steal something from them.'** Draco who heard him, widening his eyes, just a little. He still has an appearance to maintain.

 **'Vault 713? . . . That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to.'**

Harry frowned. Trying to remember what was taken by Hagrid from there.

 **'There's something going on. I'm sure of it. Draco. , . '**

 **'Yes, I know. We will solve them later. '**

 **'You're the best!'** Harry cheered silently.

 **'Hn, Praise me more.'** Draco loves to be soaked in Harry's praise.

* * *

Flying lesson

"Come on, Neville! Hurry up!" Harry passionately pull Neville's arm towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Ok, Ok Harry," Neville painstakingly try to keep up with Harry.

.

.

.

"I want you to mount your broom . . . . . . . . . . on my whistle. One, two, fiuutt,"

Neville began floated, but he flew out of order. He flew to the right and left, like a drunken man. Harry saw madam Hooch could only shout to Neville to come down, without doing anything else. He starting to get annoyed. When Neville flew right at them. Harry mounted his broom.

He began chasing Neville, he put his hands forward, trying to reach Neville. He did not care about madam Hooch shout, who told him to get down.

They go around, circling one of the statues of Hogwarts. Harry picking up his speed when he saw Neville will hit the wall. Harry bend his body forward and stretch out his hand as far as possible.

Neville broom increasingly gets faster towards the stone walls of Hogwarts.

'A little more, Come on Harry,' Harry fully concentrate on Neville. He was almost holding the end of Neville's broom. Few centimeters again.

'Get it!'.

Harry managed to stop Neville's broom. But due to a sudden stop, Neville gets thrown forward. Harry quickly discard Neville's broom. And pursuing Neville. He makes his body as a shield for Neville.

"AH!" Harry shouted because his back hitting the wall.

But Harry is only thinking about his friend. He managed to sit Neville on his broom.

"Hah . . . hah . . . Are you okay Neville?" Harry struggled to maintain his consciousness. His view is getting darker. The last thing he saw was the face of a panicked Neville.

Everyone ran to where Harry and Neville landed. When madam Hooch got there, has also arrived there. They bring both the injured student to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Hooch ordered all his students to not go everywhere and everyone aren't allowed to fly.

Much to their displeasure.

"What . . . a . . . fool!" The bushy girl from Gryffindor speaks ill of them.

"Yeah, that's right! Why would he helping that fat boy?!" Ron says with disgust.

The other Hufflepuffs student that know Neville began shouting at Gryffindor. Just like a loyal Hufflepuffs. And like other hotheaded boys, Gryffindor shout back at them. That's how madam Hooch find them, shouting loudly at each others.

* * *

Hospital Wing

Neville suffered minor injuries. Hands slightly twisted as a result of his broom hit the stone walls, many times. While Harry was still unconscious. His head banged hard and his backbone is slightly shifted.

Neville can return to class already. After his hand get twisted back, by madam Pomfrey. Neville cried out in pain when it happened. Madam Pomfrey told Neville that Harry will be staying here overnight. Just in case.

Prof. McGonagall looked at Harry's sleeping face. She was surprised when she saw Harry flew past her window office, very quickly. For a moment she's like looking at Harry's father, James Potter.

For a long time she always worried for him. She didn't know a thing about the baby they left at the front door of a house , when the weather is cold outside. She just heard from Arabella that little Harry was fine. He doesn't lack anything. He is healthy and happy.

What she don't know, Arabella just saw Harry from a distance. And because she never heard any bad news about Harry or any news about Harry at all, so she just assumed that Harry was fine and happy. When she accidentally met Harry too, Harry always smiled and greeted her politely. A sign that he get taught manners. And because Arabella is always met Harry when she doesn't wear her glasses. She doesn't saw the malnutrition there and his hand-me-down clothes.

Prof. McGonagall stroked Harry's head with affection.

She always felt that every students here are her son that she doesn't had.

"You will make your father proud, Harry. Your father was also a great Seeker." Prof. McGonagall said softly to Harry.

And then she's gone, leaving Harry alone in Hospital Wing.

* * *

At dusk

Harry blinked his eyes a few times. He vaguely heard people talking.

"Ugh," Harry moaned.

"Harry . . ." a voice calling his name softly.

"W-water," Harry's voice sounded hoarse.

"Here, slowly," the people sit Harry's body slowly and handed the rims to his lips.

Gulp gulp

Harry drank it like a man who did not drink for three days.

"Uhuk, uhuk . . . " Harry finally choked.

"Tsk, I said slowly Harry. , . "

"Dr-Draco ?!" Harry opened his eyes slowly as he blinked few times.

Harry saw Draco's face filled of worry. He began to feel guilty. He just barely opened his mouth to apologize but get cut by Draco.

"Don't, It's not your fault. That's because your goodie-goodie side. That I yet, beat it out of you," Draco say with straight face.

"Pfft . . ." Harry started laughing softly.

"Do you still feel sick?" Draco asked concerned.

"Now it does not . . . How about Neville? Is he okay? Where is he?" Harry glanced around the room.

"You . . . you should asked about me. Can I concentrate on learning? How are my feelings when I heard you get sent to the Hospital wing? But no, instead you asked about somebody else . . ." Draco folded his arms and turned his back toward him.

"Oh, come on Draco. I'm sorry, it's just . . . I see you're fine. And I yet to see Neville . . . Draco~ . . ." Harry began to embrace Draco from behind when he saw Draco remained silent.

"I'm sorry . . . forgive me" Harry whispered as he hugged Draco's neck.

Draco sighed. He can't get angry at Harry for long. He then uncrossed his arms. He then turned in Harry's arms and hugged Harry waist tightly.

"Never again you make me worry like that. Understand?" Draco glared at Harry.

"Yes, sir!" He saluted Draco with a big grin.

"Let's go look for Neville, I'm sure he worried sick," Draco pull Harry out of the Hospital Wing after he, one again, dress Harry. With reason, so they can go faster.

With a red face, Harry followed Draco. They go first to the Great Hall, but not yet they arrived. Already they heard someone's talking proudly, a boy, more precisely Ronald Weasley's voice, he said with pride that he managed to make Neville go crying in the restroom.

"That's what will he got, crying in the far end restroom, alone . . . Hahaha . . . try to befriended Harry Potter ?! Hah! Harry Potter is destined to be my friend alone, no other else. So I'll be get famous, more than my others brothers. So everyone will be saying my name, not another Weasley or Bill's brother, or Charlie's brother, or Percy's brother, and worst The Twin's brother, ugh . . ."

Draco glanced at Harry. He immediately changed direction. He pulled Harry toward the restroom Ron mentioned. Harry's face increasingly get red, he grounding his teeth hard. He think Ron really want to be friend with him, even he don't like Draco or Neville very much. He always say Draco is evil because not one bad Witches or Wizards that not came from Slytherin.

Since he parted way from Draco and Neville last night, he was always near him and always invites Harry to talking with him as if they were good friends. Till he wanted a same room with Harry. Fortunately, this year, the First Year get their room each one. Turns out his reasons is for his own fame. He just want to use him. Oh, he will get fame indeed. An evil smirk appeared on Harry's face.

Once again he was disappointed. Though he thought maybe Ron is the type of people who is, sociable and a bit rude. Evidently . , ,

Draco narrowed his eyes. He straightened his body when he saw a big shadow at the end of the corridor.

'That shadow?' Draco tried to remember what object or creature that has a shadow as big as that. A moment later, Draco widened his eyes.

"A Mountain Troll ?!" Draco cried surprised.

"What? Where?" Harry too panicked.

"Harry! He headed to the Restroom!" Draco release Harry's hand and started running fast catching the Troll. Harry was not far behind him. They both ran as fast as possible.

"Kyaaa . . . "

"Neville's voice!" Harry cried panicked.

Brakk

Crush

"Aaaaa . . . "

When they arrived in front of the Restroom. They see the troll was going to swing his club to Neville's hiding place. They panicked and their brains suddenly became blank. Since this is the first time they're in a situation like this.

When they saw the club getting nearer toward Neville. They sprung in actions.

"Run Neville!" Harry yelled to Neville to ran away.

"Confringo!" Draco shouted while pointing his wand toward The Mountain Troll's Club.

The Mountain Troll's Club was burned quickly due to the power that Draco use. The Troll immediate let go his club. And he swung his arms to the side. To get rid of flames that got to his finger. Just when Neville wanted to walk past him, making Neville get thrown to the opposite wall.

"Shit, Aresto Momentum! Spongify!" Draco turned both his hands forward and quickly cast his spells to prevent Neville getting hurt badly.

Harry saw Neville's body thrown away like that. Stunned. Then he grounding his teeth, a BIG tick mark appeared on his forehead. He stared at the Troll loathed. At full strength he cast a dark spell (He learn that from Malfoy's collections). He directed his wand on top of the Troll . . .

"Mille sagittas et mortem!"

Appears thousands of sharp and black arrows that was pointing toward the Troll. And a second later, the arrows stuck into his body, all of them. Not one bit leave. His blood splatter to everywhere. The walls, the floor, the ceilings, everywhere, even The Trio. Then The Troll's body began to fell forward, right at Draco and Harry's direction.

Draco who saw the Troll will hit Harry, if he don't go away from there. Harry was still silent and unmoved. Immediately pulled him into his arms.

Brukk

. . .

Then Draco immediately let go of Harry and approached Neville. Afraid that Neville was going to die. He did not want to see what would happen if Neville happened to be death. Harry certainly will go berserk.

Harry still standing across from Draco, unmoved. He looked down, but when he saw the hand of the Troll in his line-sight. He started kicking it violently as he muttered, "How dare you hurt my friend? Asshole, damn you, how dare you, stupid Troll, stupid . . ."

Draco sighed in relief. Neville was not badly hurt, only small wounds all over his body and loss of consciousness. He turned to Harry when he heard a murmur. Draco immediately ran to Harry and hugged him. He removed Harry far way from the Troll.

'What should he do? Harry is experiencing shock due to almost lost of his friend and his first murder too . . .' Draco then biting his lip. Lips ?!

Draco immediately cast a Scourgify spell on them both.

Draco followed his instinct and started kissing Harry. Try to bring him out of his shock. After a long time had passed, Draco still not received a response from Harry. He began to desperate. But when he would let go of his kiss, Harry began to respond.

He kissed Harry with the intention of informing Harry that he will always be on his side no matter what and all of was fine. Neville survived and his enemies are gone.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shrieked when she saw her two students kissing. Not because they both are boy. Because in Wizarding Worlds, that's fine. Nothing's wrong. But because they're just first year and this their first day in school.

While the eyes of both Prof. Snape and Prof. Quirrell outstandingly widened, like a big plate. They were shocked by what they saw. Two of their student kissing each other, a Troll that his body full of arrows and another student lying far away from them, probably unconscious.

Harry, who had been quiet and looked down from the moments his professors came in, suddenly looked up. Professor McGonagall opened her mouth ready to scold them abruptly closed her mouth tightly.

The three professor was stunned.

Harry's eyes flashed, like his lightning bolt mark. His eyes showed who dared to be on his way, will suffer, greatly. The look is pretty daunting for a First Year students to show it. He grounding his teeth. A cold wind blew hard in the room. Made the atmosphere more tense and cold.

Draco sighs again. He then pulled Harry back into his arms. And he started stroking Harry's hair affectionately and gently stroked his low back. He then hiding Harry's face in his neck. And he threw a death glare to his teachers. He glanced briefly toward Neville then back toward his teachers. Ask them to get Neville's wounds be treated with his gaze.

Severus is the one who understand what Draco's gaze mean, he then began walking towards the unconsciously Longbottom and pointing his wand to him.

"Levioso," Severus murmured softly.

He lifted Neville Longbottom's body with ease. Though his legs were injured. When he passed Draco, he told them to follow him to the Hospital Wing.

Draco slowly pulling Harry to follow his Uncle Severus.

While both Prof. McGonagalll And Prof. Quirell could only stare in horror to the Troll's body.

'What kind of strong spell/charm that could Conjure jet black arrows like that?' That's what they think in their minds.

* * *

Tomorrow's morning

The story of the troll defeated by The Boy Who Lived has spread throughout the school. They abuzz talking about him in the Great Hall when they were having breakfast. Lots of speculation spread, how can a First Year student beat the Mountain Troll?! That's two times more taller than he, no, three times more taller than he.

Many versions are spread, from Harry who accidentally met with Troll up to Harry who deliberately seek Troll to be defeated by him. To get him more famous. There is one version that almost true, that Harry is helping other students.

With Harry was not present at the breakfast this morning. Further strengthen their stories. This story continues until a week later. And many people are trying to ask Harry, to tells of that adventures, after Harry began to go to classes again, which three days later.

But they only got cold shoulder from Harry. And also Hexes from Draco. So they backed off when the ninth victim fell.

* * *

The days goes back as usual. For the others student.

Not for The Golden Trio, they get that nickname because they always get a perfect score (golden) in each of their subjects for the last few months. For several months now, they focusing their attention on a lesson. Make Hermione Granger pissed because the three of them can beat her.

Neville recovered after a week, they bring Neville to Room of Requirement and begin his training. They are every day, if there is an opportunity or time to spare, would spend their time practicing and learning. They discovered that the Room of Requirement could pull out many types of books, the most recently one, the old books that have been lost, a book that have been banned (which is prohibited by law or books in the Restricted Section), all books in the library of Hogwarts (so they don't need to go Library) and even books about the Elemental Nation.

They even spend their holidays in the school. Not that they did not like it, they love every seconds of that. They were thrilled. Because Neville finally could get his new wand. They can go to Diagon Alley because they found the secret passage in an outdated parchment. Which turned out to be a map. The Marauder's Map. One of Harry's father accomplishment. How they can know the password?! From The Great and Almighty Room of Requirement of course. And then Harry got an Invisibility cloak for Christmas. From an unknown. How lucky Harry. And they also found the Erised mirror.

Which they stare all day. Looking at their heart deepest desire. Until Prof. Dumbledore came to tell them, that this mirror gives them neither knowledge or truth. And a lot of people get wasted way in front of this mirror, even gone mad. And do not go to looking for it again. It's does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.

That's a very nice and good advice. But what don't know are, they want to know why this kind of mirror in here, go to where that mirror, what the use that kind of mirror to . And with that questions?! They get more curious, especially Draco, and what he do?! Find the answer to that, of course.

So he began research, and ordered, more likely threaten Harry and Neville to go along with him.

And they found Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. When one day Draco complained, is there no charm or spells or Jutsu to make us became many and can learn different things at the same times?! And immediately a scroll appeared in front of Draco. Draco was a little surprised but as soon as he read the contents of that scroll. He had a big grin on his face and glowing eyes.

With gusto Draco began to studying it. That Jutsu require a lot of Chakra of him. But because he already began to build up his reserve Chakra from his five. He now have enough Chakra to create 250 Bunshin. And not getting tired of it. And when he was able to do it without hand-seals, he taught Harry and Neville, firmly. And surprisingly Harry and Neville can pull it off to. More quickly than him, actually. Piss him off for a while.

So now they can leave their Clones in the Room of Requirement while they are out there following the timetable as usual and make others do not suspect them. Because they quite often have been disappear. Like being swallowed by earth.

They also found out about The Sorcerer's Stone in the Third Floor and also who is try to steal it. Professor Quirrell.

* * *

Not an unusual sight for now, if the students of Hogwarts saw the Golden Trio play Quidditch on the weekends. Since Neville's accident in the past, they taught Neville how to ride Broomstick. Harry taught Neville to go with his instinct while Draco taught him in proper way. Theory and experience.

They are now in a mock Seekers match. With the Golden Snitch that already spelled again with Rocket Charm spell.

Neville changes already visible. He began to thin, started to get muscles and his confidence grew. He also became comfortable with Harry and Draco now, he even could joke with them now, without stuttering. And a few of his Hupplepuff classmates.

Wussh

Tak

Dak

The three of them flew quickly, following the Golden Snitch. They crashed each other. The three of them flew closely toward one another, Neville crashed Harry's left side while Draco crashed Harry's right side. The go high there together and then flew straight down toward the ground, and smoothly change their directions together. Like a dance if you ask me.

The Golden Snitch flew close to them, like mocking them. A tick mark appeared on their forehead. And then they leaned forward simultaneously when they saw The Golden Snitch just a few centimeters away from them. Their hands were stretched out long and . . .

Grep

.

.

.

They stopped to look at each other. Their hand intertwined together. They can't see who get the Snitch. And the they saw Neville's hand began to freeze.

"Ugh, Damn it!" Draco swore upset.

"Oh man!" Harry also swore disappointed.

"I win!" Neville boasts two of his friends with his hand lifted high.

The Golden Snitch has been spelled before by them with a Glasius spell that were modified by them. Whoever holds the Golden Snitch first, then his hands would freeze. Because there are so many times, that they don't know who is the first to touch the Snitch when they grabbed it together.

 **'So today we will visit Hagrid after Curfew, isn't it?'** Draco look at Neville with a look of displeasure. He still does not like to Hagrid.

 **'Of course Draco! That's what we are betting,'** Harry said with passion. He of course is happy because he can meet Hagrid again and could ask Hagrid about Fluffy.

 **'Why Draco? You're not afraid of Hagrid, aren't you?'** Neville asked in a worried tone but his eyes twinkled.

 **'Of course not, Nev. Your wish, Longbottom,'** Draco replied haughtily.

* * *

Past Curfew

Three children who wore all black sprinted silently. They are wary of their surroundings. Every now and then, they will look to the left and to the right. When they reached the front door toward the woods, lakes and Hagrid's Hut, they pushed the door gently. They opened the door just enough for their small bodies.

They raced to Hagrid's Hut. If anyone sees them now, they will only see a black blur that moving fast.

They opened their mask and hood. And then fold it and put them in their shirt pocket. Taking a hooded black robe that has been placed by Bipsy outside Hagrid's Hut. After they look like they usual, Harry knocked on the door of Hagrid.

Why are they like that? because they are training their stealth skills. Although already studied in theory but if not in practice. Same thing like useless.

Tok Tok

Kriet

"Oh hello, do not wish to be rude but I'm in no state to entertain today" Hagrid start to close his door.

They were a little shocked by Hagrid's behavior.

"We know about The Sorcerer's Stone," they said simultaneously.

The door opens back.

"Ow . . . " Hagrid said resignedly.

They walked in followed Hagrid and sitting on an available couch.

Draco sat in the High-backed chair, Neville sat near the fireplace and Harry sat beside Fang. He told Fang to lay his head on his laps. And began to caress him gently.

"We know who is that trying to steal The Sorcerer's Stone, he was one of the teachers at Hogwarts," Neville began.

"Not possible, the Hogwarts teachers is the one who protecting The Sorcerer's Stone. So it is unlikely they will steal it" denies Hagrid and shook his head.

"You heard it. Come on, I'm a bit preoccupied today." Hagrid tried to drive them away with his hand. But unfortunately that did not work.

" . . . I see. They're guarding it with spell and enchantment, right?" Draco said proudly, leaning his body backward and crossed his legs. Like a royal.

"That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me. Is not no one gonna get past Fluffy." Hagrid chuckled.

"Is not a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore."

"Tsk, I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid muttered.

Kling ckling

Something sounded from the fireplace directions. Hagrid immediately turned and took a large brown eggs from a cauldron. He looks hot when holding the egg.

They are curious and began to follow Hagrid to a table.

crick crick

The eggs start to crack and from inside come out . . . a baby dragon.

"How do you get one Hagrid?" Harry ask curiously. This the first time he saw a real life Dragon. Amazing.

"I win it from a stranger from a pub. He looks happy, very happy to get rid of it," Hagrid answered with a frown. Can't believe they're someone out there want to give up a Dragon's egg.

Harry began to tickle the dragon's throat, with a big smile on his face. Draco bet, Harry will want to have one of them.

Because getting tickled by Harry, the baby Dragon began to cough. And what a cough, the baby Dragon coughed fire out. Right on Hagrid's beard.

Neville surprised and quietly murmured Aguamenti. Hagrid began to tell how cute Nobert is. The baby Dragon's name.

When they're looking at Hagrid's beard that on fire, due to the cough of the baby dragon. Hagrid saw there's other people outside his home.

"Weasley," Draco said with disdain, when he catch a glimpse of red hair.

"Damn it!" Harry swore.

* * *

What will happen next?

Stay tuned in the next chapter.

* * *

 **For information :**

. **Mille sagittas et mortem - A thousand arrows of death (Latin)**

* * *

 **Thanks to :** Otakuversion2.0, gabycha, storyrat, Bookwormy3333, abyg2, KazzyFreax, MrMan737, Silvermane1, Chuckls the clown, RenaScarlet and BlckWolfX.

 **THANK YOU** because have made this your **Favorite story**.

 **Thanks to :** Pikachu79, AuraFighter23, Otakuversion2.0, Senyo no Rida, gabycha, Vskylight, Ultimate Slytherin, Phidias Bagel, .520, Bookwormy3333, PerdidoKitsune, Yuki Kira Phantomhive, MrMan737, Adewin, AngelLaNelle, Chuckls the clown, VQueen, melamariannie, BlackWolfX and Pipigi.

 **THANK YOU** for being a **Follower of this story.**

 **WITHOUT YOU ALL THIS STORY WILL GET STUCK.**

(Not likely to happen, coz I'm having so much fun writing this story)

* * *

If you have any questions, please ask. ^^

Bye bye (● '◡' ●) ノ


End file.
